<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Before Safety by Veewritessometimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838960">Sex Before Safety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veewritessometimes/pseuds/Veewritessometimes'>Veewritessometimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Button Torture, Belly Kink, Coming Untouched, Humiliation, Kinda, Kink Discovery, Kinky, Kinky Peter Parker, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Navel Kink, No Sex, belly button piercing, but still smutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veewritessometimes/pseuds/Veewritessometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a brief moment of panic before all he could feel was the immense pressure in his navel. It pulsed violently and sent spasms directly to his cock, and he found himself cumming right then and there in his suit. He managed to pull himself up the rest of the way before collapsing on the roof of the building in blissful confusion. What the hell was that? And why did it feel so good?</p><p>-or-</p><p>Peter finds out he has a massive belly button kink, and then so does Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Building</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really weird and I’ve never seen a fic like it. If you’re uncomfortable with any of the tags please don’t read. This isn’t a feeding kink or anything, Peter just likes pressure in his belly button.<br/>Also thought I’d add this was sort of inspired by FiveStillAlive’s fic “Navel Kink” which is incredible and definitely worth a read!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter discovers he has a belly button kink.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter everybody, strap in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened was a complete accident. Peter was climbing up the edge of a building, nearing the top, but as he pulled himself up on to the roof, his hands slipped slightly and he fell with his stomach right on the corner of the building.</p><p>There was a brief moment of panic before all he could feel was the immense pressure in his navel. It pulsed violently and sent spasms directly to his cock, and he found himself cumming right then and there in his suit. He managed to pull himself up the rest of the way before collapsing on the roof of the building in blissful confusion. What the hell was that? And why did it feel so good?</p><p>For days afterward, all Peter could think about was the incredible sensation that he had felt. It was like there had been a ball of electricity at his core sending pulses straight to his cock. He wanted to feel it again, to recreate that feeling, and that leads us on to the second time, which was completely on purpose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok maybe don’t bother strapping in because the chapter is so short.  The chapters will get longer, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Pencil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter explores his kink on his own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go, it’s chapter 2. You already know that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time, to prevent the embarrassment of cumming in his pants (mind you, it wasn’t that Peter minded the embarrassment, he just didn’t want anyone finding out) Peter was doing this naked. </p><p>To relive the feeling, he took a pencil and stuck its pointy side gently into his belly button. Immediately, the heat in his groin was starting to build. His navel was so sensitive, and he could feel every small movement of the pencil, every press and nudge. It was all he could do to not moan loudly straight away. For a bit, this was good, but soon he needed more. He needed the overwhelming pressure he had experienced that first time. </p><p>With the pencil still in his belly button, he slowly turned over and got himself into a plank position, pencil wedged between him and the floor. Every time he moved he could feel the pressure nudging his core. Slowly he started lowering himself down, and the press of his strong sheet of abdominal muscle against the sharp tip of the pencil filled his mind. It still wasn’t enough though. Belly button pulsing against the pencil, he continued sinking down, until in one swift move, he was resting his full weight on the pencil tip. The sharp pain shot straight into his cock. His whole body tensed, and in seconds he was cumming, all over the bathroom floor. The throbbing in his cock didn’t subside for a long time after, and Peter was left panting on his back, pencil still lodged in his belly button. </p><p>In the next weeks, Peter could be found panting on his bathroom floor more times than he would likely admit. He just couldn’t get enough of the more-than-orgasmic feeling. Sure, touching his cock felt good, but this was something on a whole other level. He wasn’t just touching the skin of his cock, but the very core of his being.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmm yeah so still pretty short. Next one will be a bit longer, and hopefully better, so get ready.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Needle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter gets a belly button piercing, and accidentally shows Tony.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s technically already past midnight so maybe this doesn’t count as posting three days in a row, but hey it’s finally here after I procrastinated most of today. The long awaited chapter 3, which nobody has been waiting for.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on a chair in the waiting room, leg wobbling restlessly, Peter was only now considering what a belly button piercing would actually mean. God, he was such an idiot. More research would perhaps have been a good idea. Or maybe just more thought in general. Spider-Man with a belly button piercing? Was that really such a good idea?</p><p>“Hey, we’re ready for you now if you’ll just come to the counter to fill out a quick form.”</p><p>Well, too late to back out now. He’d been thinking about it for a while, but never thought it would ever actually happen. He’d have to keep it a secret, but that thought kind of just added to the appeal of getting the piercing. Having to hide the fact that there was a little jewel in his navel had somehow seemed quite exciting. Right now though, he just felt terrified.</p><p>He filled out the form with a shaking hand and picked out his jewellery, and was then taken to a room with a bed similar to the kind you might find at the doctor’s. The woman doing the piercing seemed nice enough, thankfully.<br/>
“Alright, just sit down here for now and take your shirt off so we can clean the area.”<br/>
Peter did so, and now slowly his nerves were starting to give way to a kind of sexual excitement. </p><p>The piercer used iodine to clean the area, and when a gloved finger dipped slightly into his belly button, Peter might have accidentally let out a small breathy moan. That could pass as just a sigh, right?</p><p>After he was all sterilised and marked, his belly button was clamped. It pinched a bit, but it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling, since as he had discovered, he was a bit of a slut for pain. Especially in his belly button. When the piercer positioned the needle, Peter actually let out a little whimper. Whether of nervousness, excitement, or arousal he wasn’t quite sure.</p><p>“You ready?”<br/>
Peter nodded.<br/>
“Okay, take a deep breath in for me, and on the breath out I’m going to push the needle through. Breathe in..”<br/>
Peter took a slightly ragged breath in.<br/>
“And breathe out.” Peter watched as the piercer inserted the needle into his skin, and then there it was coming out on the other side. It took him a moment to register, but then..</p><p>Fuck. Holy fucking shit. That feeling, it radiated out from his belly button, and into his groin and his cock. That sharp sting in his belly button, that needle, it was stabbing right through his very core. He screwed his face up and bit his lip, hard.<br/>
This was interpreted as a look of pain by the piercer, who asked “You alright?”<br/>
“Oh yes.” Peter nodded, face still screwed up and trying not to sound too enthusiastic.</p><p>Fuck it. Peter couldn’t hold it in anymore. He moaned and groaned loudly, then slowly quietened down until he was just breathing heavily and his heart was hammering in his chest.<br/>
“Are you sure you’re alright?”<br/>
“Oh, yeah, just fine.” Peter managed between breaths.<br/>
“Ok then, I’m just going to put in the jewellery now.”</p><p>Oh fuck, there was more. A look down, and Peter could see the needle stuck through his navel, diving in at one end and emerging again at the other. The heat started pooling again. He had to look away as the woman came back with the jewellery he had picked out and threaded it carefully through his skin. </p><p>“There you go, all done.” She declared after she had wiped around the piercing again with an alcohol pad. “You can go and take a look in the mirror over there if you like.” Peter stood up and walked over to the mirror, and oh boy, did he like. </p><p>The barbell he had picked out was silver, and had a cute little silver ball on top, with a delicate silver spider dangling from the bottom. It looked so perfect, and oh lord did he want to just go to the bathroom to jerk off. </p><p>Later that day, after a nice wank and a cold shower, Peter was with Tony Stark to discuss something. Something that required him to go and put his suit on. Only then did Peter realise that obviously, the piercing would show up through the suit. God, what a dumbass. Whose idea had it been to get his belly button pierced again?</p><p>Well, there wasn’t much he could do now. Mr Stark was waiting for him to re-emerge in his suit, while Peter just stood frozen in panic. He couldn’t just quickly take out the piercing. He’d only just got it done. In hindsight, he probably should’ve just taken it out and given up on the piercing altogether, but then what followed wouldn’t have happened. </p><p>Peter pulled the suit over his torso, hoping that maybe somehow the extra skin-tight suit wouldn’t show the piece of metal. Not only was it incredibly noticible, but the stretch of the material was almost pressing the metal into his navel, and he could feel it pressing against him. </p><p>Nervously, Peter emerged with his hands awkwardly trying to cover his navel, as well as his crotch area as his cock was beginning to twitch to life. </p><p>“Ok kid, you’re gonna have to move your arms so I can actually see the suit.”</p><p>Fuck. Well, that had worked.</p><p>“Um well, you see, Mr Stark...” Peter began trying to explain.</p><p>“Do you need to piss? If you do then please go because I don’t want you pissing yourself.”</p><p>Oh god, now Tony Stark thought his awkward arm position was because he was going to piss himself. Although actually, that sounded like a good excuse to “go to the bathroom” and then just run away forever. Unfortunately, Peter’s pause and the look on his face had already indicated to Tony that Peter did not, in fact, need to piss.</p><p>“No? Ok then move your hands because I need to see your suit.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Peter slowly moved his hands away. He felt so vulnerable, and for a second Tony just stared at him, gawking. </p><p>“Is that...” He trailed off. Peter had never seen (or heard, rather) Mr Stark at a loss for words like this. Truth be told, Tony was having his own awkward moment of wanting to cover his crotch. Oh god, the kid had a belly button piercing now. He had to think of something professional to say.</p><p>“That could be dangerous, you know. Could get caught or something, get ripped out.”<br/>
Hmm ok, frighten the kid, that was the move.</p><p>But Peter was far from frightened. The thought of his piercing getting ripped out sent an unexpected jolt to his cock, which thankfully Mr Stark didn’t seem to notice. Oh lord, just imagine the pain, but ugh how hot it would be. Good grief, what was he becoming. He really needed to stop putting his sexual pleasure before his safety.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m in no way an expert on piercings so hopefully this is a somewhat accurate representation. Thank you for everyone who’s read this far, it’s really getting started now! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Church Spire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter gets himself stuck, but luckily Tony is there to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayy, it’s finally here after too long.  Thanks to everyone commenting who motivated me :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that rather awkward experience, Peter still didn’t take out the piercing. Not just for the hotness factor but because come on, he’d only just gotten it done. He hadn’t gone through all that (sweet, pleasurable) pain just to take the piercing back out again. </p><p>Tony hadn’t commented any further, and Peter reckoned it should be to his own discretion whether he wanted to take the risk or not. And oh, how he did. It seemed that “Sex before safety” had become Peter’s new motto in life.</p><p>And so Peter kept his piercing in, put on his suit and climbed out of his window, trying to ignore the feeling in his navel.</p><p>While he was Spidermanning around, Peter spotted a tall church spire. An idea slowly started to creep into his head. Oh no, he couldn’t do that, could he? Not while he was on duty. And what if someone saw him? But the longer the thought lingered in his head, the more he started to think that perhaps he could get away with it. Just the thought of sinking on to that sharp church spire almost had him moaning out loud.</p><p>And so, that was how The Amazing Spider-Man ended up stuck on a church spire with jizz in his suit. Really not the best idea he’d ever had, Peter thought glumly to himself. Stupid Spider-Man, putting sexual pleasure before safety again. Always put safety before sex, as the old saying goes. (That probably should be a saying otherwise poor Peter might not be half-skewered on a church spire covered in his own jizz.) Well, not much to do now but to wait for his slow death. Hell, this might take a while.</p><p>After a few hours (or was it minutes? Maybe seconds?) he started to think that maybe calling Mr Stark would be the better option. Safety before sex, as they all say. Meaning his own safety should be more important than his embarrassing way of finding sexual pleasure. *Should* be. To be quite honest, the thought of Tony finding him in this humiliating situation would have given Peter some kind of sexual pleasure, had he not actually been in this humiliating situation.</p><p>Ah, fuck it. He couldn’t stay stuck here forever. He’d have to do it at some point anyway, sooner or later (and that actually is a saying). A deep breath in, and...</p><p>“Hey kid, need some help?”</p><p>Huh? Peter turned his head as much as he could and what the FUCK? Since when had Tony Stark been there?</p><p>“Are you gonna answer or just stare at me?”</p><p>Hmm, stare at Mr Stark.. That sounds nice..</p><p>Tony started blushing a little and oh god, had Peter said that out loud?<br/>
Tony cleared his throat and announced, “It looks like you’re stuck so I’m going to rescue you now.”</p><p>“Uhh, yeah.. thanks...” Peter mumbled, not sure how to respond. When Tony started lifting him up, there was a surge of pain in Peter’s belly button. He let out a little whimper, which he hoped Mr Stark would take as a whimper of pain. Really, any whimper was slightly embarrassing and oh god, was his cock really getting hard again? </p><p>“There you go.” Said Tony, putting Peter back down on the ground.<br/>
“Uh, thanks, Mr Stark.”</p><p>“How did you even manage to end up there?”<br/>
Of course, Tony already knew, otherwise he wouldn’t have been ready at the scene to rescue Peter. He just wanted to watch Peter squirm. Kinky bastard.</p><p>“Uhm, I just kinda.. fell on it?” Peter’s excuse was more of a question.</p><p>“Hm, did you now? Well it looks like you could have damaged your stomach so you better come back with me and I’ll check you out.”<br/>
Oh yeah, Tony was definitely gonna check Peter out. He’d already noticed the piercing still there under that god-forsaken skin tight suit.</p><p>The day that Tony had discovered the piercing, he had wanted to know more. While he was checking everything was working with the suit, he had also sneaked a tiny camera into the suit. He would almost feel guilty for spying on the kid if he weren’t enjoying the videos so much. Peter moaning while tugging at his piercing, Peter fingering his belly button mercilessly, Peter cumming on his bathroom floor with his weight rested on a pencil tip. When he’d realised what Peter was about to do now, he immediately had to hurry over and see this with his own eyes. </p><p>By god, had it been worth it. Peter really had a massive belly button kink, and Tony got turned on just by how turned on Peter was. </p><p>Obviously Peter knew nothing of this, so he thought Tony’s plans were completely innocent.<br/>
“Ok, yeah sure.” He agreed, since yeah, it made sense that he could have damaged his stomach, even if he had, like, super healing powers. </p><p>“That wasn’t a question by the way. You are coming with me.” Mr Stark said and god that authoritative voice really did things to Peter. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Peter couldn’t help but add the sir. Mr Stark really sounded like a sir right now. And if Tony blushed a tiny bit at that moment, then Peter didn’t notice because as soon as he’d finished speaking, he was whisked off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is confused about the switching between Tony and Mr Stark: Tony is used when talking about him from Tony’s perspective while Mr Stark is used when talking about him from Peter’s perspective.<br/>(Or at least that’s how it’s meant to be)<br/>God knows when the last chapter will come, but hopefully it won’t be too long, and hopefully it’ll be good, what with it being the *finale* and all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony cleans Peter’s wound and then gets him messy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would apologise for this being so horrendously late but you’re probably sick of me saying that. Enjoy :)<br/>(Warning: a bit of blood if that bothers you)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they arrived, Tony took Peter into what looked like a bedroom, because of course Tony had a random spare bedroom for just such an occasion.</p><p>“What are we doing here, Mr Stark?”</p><p>“I’m gonna get you all checked out, make sure your stomach’s fine. Take your suit off and lie down.”</p><p>God, Mr Stark sounded so demanding again.</p><p>“Um, here?”<br/>
Surely Mr Stark didn’t want him to get undressed right in front of him. That would be especially embarrassing for Peter since he was still covered in sticky cum under his suit.</p><p>“Yeah, where else?”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know, there’s not like a bathroom or something where I can go get changed?”</p><p>“Get changed into what?”</p><p>Hmm, yeah. What was Peter thinking he’d be getting changed into? He was supposed to be naked so that Mr Stark could make sure he was alright. No other reason. And really, he could just take off the top part of his suit so hopefully Mr Stark wouldn’t notice the cum so much.</p><p>“Um, I don’t know. Sorry,” Peter mumbled and then hurried to peel the top part of his skin-tight suit off, revealing his lean stomach and pierced navel to Mr Stark.</p><p>Tony couldn’t stop himself from just staring at Peter, perhaps for a moment too long. Call it a sin, but he just loved Peter’s lightly muscled stomach and his cute little belly button, now made even better with the pretty silver spider dangling from it. He’d been harbouring his feelings for the boy for what felt like far too long.</p><p>Peter could feel Mr Stark’s gaze on him, and as he did he slowly felt his cheeks redden, and more embarrassingly, his cock harden. Mr Stark was being so demanding and confident, and Peter felt thoroughly turned on by it. He’d had the odd awkward boner before in front of Mr Stark, but blamed these on silly teenage hormones. Now he finally had to admit to himself that they were, in fact, down to the one and only Mr Stark. </p><p>Tony snapped out of his stupor and said pointedly “The whole suit.”</p><p>Goddamn it. Now Peter was going to have to reveal his cum-soaked thong, tented by his half hard cock, to Mr Stark. </p><p>Tony knew that Peter wore a thong under his suit, apparently for “comfort purposes” or whatever. This was exactly why he wanted Peter to take of his whole suit. That, and that he wanted to embarrass Peter in the process. It was so easy to make the boy blush, and it looked so good on him. </p><p>There he was, doing it right now. Cheeks flushed as pink as his ass would be from a good spanking, he reluctantly pulled down the rest of his suit and lay spread out on the bed. He felt so vulnerable but goddamn if that wasn’t hot as fuck. There was nobody else that he’d rather be at the mercy of than Tony Stark.</p><p>Tony bent over the bed to get a good look at the boy spread out like a starfish. The sleek black thong was stained heavily at the front, as though it had perhaps been stained more than once. He took a closer look at the boy’s navel, not having to feign his concern. It was red and pooling with blood. </p><p>“Oh dear, this doesn’t look very good.” He said, truthfully. Even if it was awfully hot, Peter shouldn’t be damaging himself permanently. </p><p>Tony placed his hands either side of Peter’s navel and tried to peer inside, with little success due to the blood. It wasn’t an overwhelming amount, but enough that he couldn’t see the bottom. Although, to be fair, that could just be because Peter’s navel was getting rather deep from all the things he stuck in there. </p><p>He had to get the blood out somehow, and of course the only way to do that was to lick the blood out. I mean obviously, there was no other method whatsoever. </p><p>Tony first started lapping gently at Peter’s navel.</p><p>“W-what are you doing Mr Stark?” Peter questioned. It tickled slightly, but it felt so good. </p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Truthfully, Peter really did not want Mr Stark to stop, but he didn’t want to seem too eager.</p><p>“Uh, not if you don’t want to. I mean I wouldn’t mind you stopping at all. Or you could keep going. If you want.”</p><p>God, Peter was stuttering so adorably, cheeks still rosy pink.</p><p>Tony started licking a bit more in earnest now, really getting his tongue in there. The blood tasted metallic on his tongue, but not unpleasant. For some reason Tony had always been drawn by the taste of blood, perhaps due to the metallic quality. </p><p>Peter started squirming under him, letting out the occasional little breathy moan or sigh. </p><p>“You like this, don’t you Peter?”</p><p>Damn, why had Peter been acting so obvious. Of course the moaning would give away that he was enjoying this, although it wasn’t really as if the moans had been deliberate. Still, he should’ve suppressed them more. Now he was stuck in this awkward situation. Yet another one. And oh lord, why did awkward situations appeal to his cock so much? Way to make the situation way more awkward than it already was. </p><p>“I think you do, you know. I think you’re loving this.” Tony said after Peter had just blushed harder instead of answering.</p><p>This time Peter gave a louder, writhing moan as an answer, which really would’ve told Tony all he needed to know, had he not already known it.</p><p>“Answer me.” That demanding “obey-me-or-face-my-eternal-wrath” tone of voice.</p><p>“Hng, yeah, Mr Stark.”</p><p>“How about you call me sir again?”</p><p>Fuck, Tony was such a sir right now.<br/>
“Ok, yeah, sir.”</p><p>Tony pulled away again, wanting to actually check if Peter was alright before he got too carried away. Peter let out a small whimper and fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest, yet most adorable, thing he’d ever heard.</p><p>“My tongue’ll be right back, I promise. Just need to make sure you’re not damaged.”</p><p>Right, yeah. Of course, sir-Mr Stark had just been cleaning the wound of blood. Peter was getting so ahead of himself. This was just to make sure he was fine, nothing more. Yet he definitely felt a lot more. His cock was almost fully hard at this point, and his brain was filled with thoughts of Tony Stark and that damn tongue.</p><p>Now that Tony could see the wound properly, he could tell that it thankfully wasn’t too bad. It hadn’t gone in too deep, but it would definitely still need cleaning. How unhygienic of him to go licking at unsterilised wounds. What the fuck had he been thinking?</p><p>“I’m just gonna go get something to clean you up.”</p><p>Peter felt disappointed that Mr Stark was leaving, but no more than 10 seconds later, he was back with an alcohol pad. </p><p>The sting of the pad on the wound was certainly not the most pleasant of pains, but at least it meant it was clean. And for Tony, it meant he could use his tongue some more on Peter’s cute belly button.</p><p>Mr Stark crouched over him again, and started swirling his tongue around the silver barbell through Peter’s navel, gently tugging. The feeling was wonderful, since his belly was so incredibly sensitive and the sweet pull of the piercing provided a delightful balance of pleasure-pain. </p><p>Tony wanted nothing more than to worship Peter’s beautiful navel, and to give him all the love and attention he deserved. He was enjoying this every bit as much as Peter was. He hummed contentedly into Peter’s belly button and the vibration carried through the metal barbell and, seemingly to Peter, straight to his core. More of this and he would cum soon.</p><p>Tony was too busy drinking up (almost literally) Peter’s belly button to notice that the boy was getting close, until Peter was almost dangerously so. Tony himself by this point was also rock hard, and trying to gain some kind of friction on the bed beneath him. Was Peter turning him into a teenager again? </p><p>“Fuck, sir, it feels so good, I’m gonna...” Peter couldn’t get himself to finish the sentence. He still wasn’t sure what this even was. Had Mr Stark known about his strange kink all along? Or had he worked it out just now? And did he share it? </p><p>Now was not the time though. He was so incredibly close...</p><p>“You’re gonna what?” Tony asked, knowing fine well what Peter meant. Obviously, as you well know by now, Tony just wanted to see Peter squirm in humiliation. </p><p>“I’m really close, sir. I’m gonna.. I’m gonna...” but Peter just couldn’t find the words. It was too humiliating. As if Mr Stark couldn’t already see how much he was enjoying this, he was now gonna have to actually admit to how much he got off on it.</p><p>“Go on, you can tell me. I won’t let you otherwise.”</p><p>Fucking hell, who gave Mr Stark the right to be so hot and dominating? Once again, rather than softening from the humiliation, Peter’s cock was attempting to get even harder. </p><p>“Please, sir, please let me... ohh, please let me cum. Nngh, it feels so good,” </p><p>“Go on then, since you’re so desperate. Cum for me, Peter.”</p><p>And that was all it took. Peter was overcome by the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, feeling it rumbling through him so deep in his core. He was cumming in his thong for the second time that day, and Mr Stark was still suckling at his navel, gently guiding him through the blinding intensity of the orgasm. </p><p>Eventually Tony had to quit his gentle tongue motions, with some regret. He sat up and admired Peter’s full body, still spread out on the bed. “You’re so beautiful, you know that, right?”</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure he did, but he nodded in his blissful haze to keep Mr Stark happy. </p><p>Tony, still being rock hard, smirked and said, “Mind if I get you a little more messy?”</p><p>Fuck, Mr Stark was going to come on him. If he hadn’t been so orgasmed-out, he would’ve been immediately hard again. Still, his cock gave a small twitch of interest.</p><p>Turned-on as he was, it didn’t take long for Tony to cum as well, spurting his release all over Peter, marking him as his.</p><p>“Look at you, all messy. You’re mine now, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yours.” Peter breathed.</p><p>“Now we really need to go have a shower.”</p><p>We. They were going to go together. Peter and Tony, Tony and Peter. Perhaps putting sex before safety hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully this lives up to what the *finale* is supposed to be.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um yeah, so any criticism and corrections or whatever are greatly appreciated. I’ve been wanting to write this for ages but I procrastinate a lot. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed?<br/>Ideas for the future are also welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>